Shipping War
by peachykitten08
Summary: Showtaro just trying to make a little joke on Tattsun. But it turn into a big argument between the seiyuus. Will Showtaro tell Tattsun the truth about he feels? (MORIKUBO SHOWTARO X SUZUKI TATSUHISA) Very sorry if there is bad grammar on it.


Today all the seiyuus for the idol series Uta no Prince-sama are preparing for the upcoming live event. The three groups are Starish, Quartet Night, and Heavens, and there are 18 boys all together. Since the upcoming live show was announced the seiyuu have all been working hard to learn the new dances and songs. It especially hard for Heavens because they have just been added to the series and have to catch up to everyone else. Time for all eighteen of them to spends times together is difficult with this intense workload, especially because some of them are very well known seiyuu with a busy schedule that have an animation project other than UtaPri where they have to be present for that project.

After three hours of rehearsal with Quartet Night, Showtaro Morikubo and Tatsuhisa Suzuki is so tired so having a break and eating lunch together. Tattsun had a bowl of ramen with lots of niku (meat) just as Ranmaru likes it, Showtaro has bento box with karaage chicken the same way Reiji likes. The two discussing plans for their Quartet Night songs this live.

"I know we don't have any duets together this live," Tattsun said, for some reason it made him to feeling a little sad. "But I think we can touch each other during some of the other songs. The fans seems to love it our little ReiRan moments…" Tattsun blush a little, it was no secret that he a big fan of the ReiRan pairing and he and Showtaro always touch each other in a romantic way at the lives, lots of fans ship ReiRan too and always goes crazy for those moments at the lives. Tattsun also secretly likes Showtaro which is why he uses ReiRan as an excuse to touch him this way - no one know about this little crush except Mamoru, because Mamo-chan is Tattsun's BFF.

Secretly Showtaro likes Tattsun back, and he always known that Tatsuhisa has a crush. He makes it so obviously by always cuddling him and holding his hand during songs, there was even that time he _agokui_ at their Quartet Night live. Though Tatsuhisa seemed confident and lots of sex appeal at the lives, he was actually very easy to fluster - _just like Ran-Ran?_ Showtaro thought as he glance in Tattsun direction. _Hmm… maybe I will tease Tattsun just a little bit~_

"Ano… Showtar-"

"ReiMyu."

"EHHHHHH!?" Tattsun nearly knock over his ramen. Was he heard Showtaro correctly? There's no way Showtaro can ship such a pairing… Showtaro looking at the look on Tattsun's face, he know he winning the battle for Tattsun's attention. He stand up and walk towards the other man with an evil smile, his evil mind already knowing his plan working.

"You know, Tattsun, I been thinking." Showtaro took Tattsun's chin in his finger, just like Tattsun did to him at Quartet Night live. "When I sang duet with Tomoaki this season… It feels like I'm singing duet with Camus himself. And I know he is just 2D character, but… I think I have a crush on Myu-chan! He is just so cool, isn't he!?"

Tattsun just stand there dumbfounded. He can't believe what he hearing. How could Showtaro be Camus fan all of a sudden? Normally Showtaro adores his beloved Ran-Ran. What happen?

"Myu-chan has an attitude but under his cold exterior, he really want nothing but the best for Quartet Night and his kouhai, Cesshi… It's so cute! And I think he really perfects for Rei-chan, who can teach Myu-chan to smile and be less cold… they balances each other out nicely. Kyaaa… I really think I even like these two better comparing to ReiRan." Giggling at ReiRan fan in front of him Showtaro leaves with a seductive wink and evil smile at his friend.

"NAN DESHO!?" Tattsun scream after hearing Showtaro's confession. How could this happen? _ReiMyu… no way! What happen to the OTP of Quartet Night?_ Time to go talk to Maenuu-san… he in the studio practicing his choreography for Melting of snow. With look of anger on his face, Tattsun burst into the studio. "MAENUU!"

Maenuu was practicing for Camus song, setting down his newspaper and look up at Tattsun. "Ano, Tattsun-san, did Showtaro-san…"

"No more talking, you TRAITOR!"

"… H-Hai…"

As Tattsun glare at Maenuu angrily and Maenuu in fear under his gaze, Kousuke Toriumi-san walk pass by. Funny that Tori-san is really both of their senpais but in the UtaPri anime he voices of Cecil, the innocent kouhai of Camus and Ranmaru. But he really like an older brother to Tatsuhisa. _Tattsun looks really upset… and Maenuu seem really confused._ Tori-san enters the room, wondering what he can do to make his kouhais calm down with each other.

"Ne, minna… what's going on?"

"TORI-SENPAI!" Tattsun turns to Tori-san as he pointing out his index finger.

"Hai!"

"As you know there is most popular pairings for Uta no Prince-sama… but then there is some other possibilities beside these famous pairing that among fans like SyoAi or MasaToki." He glare at Tori-san. "What do you think is better? OTP or other pairing?"

"Well…" He thinks for a minute and then showed his sweet smile to Tattsun. "I don't think I really care which of these boys will become Cecil pairings. As long as Cecil and my fans are happy with it then… I'm happy too. Because our hearts are one!"

"A-Ano…" Tattsun just stared as he can only sit there quietly hearing Tori-san's sweet response and having no comeback, especially when in Cecil's cute voice.

"Wait a minute, Tori-san! So you saying that you don't mind other pairing if it isn't CamCeci?" Suddenly Maenuu pipes up, looking at Toriumi-san with a scary look.

"Chi-chigau yo! I was just was saying that…" Suddenly Tori-san looks just as scared and confused as Maenuu was when Tattsun angry with him.

"CamCeci?" Tattsun look at Maenuu and Tori-san confused.

"Hai. It is pairing between Aijima Cecil and his senpai, Camus… And Camus _has_ to be the only one for Aijima-san. Camus is has the cold exterior where he pretends not to care but really he care for his kouhai deeply. He even made sure Cecil could continue to be idol, though he deny this accusation… they both come from royal families too. CamCeci is perfect pairing." He then switch to using Camus voice, deep and harsh. "To ship pairing other than CamCeci… you must be a _gumin da_!"

"Ehh… Maenuu, that's not what I said… all I said is that happiness of Cecil-kun and the fans is most important…" Meanwhile Showtaro is watching and snickering seeing his little prank is succeeds. He even managed to drag two of their friends into it. He didn't expect Tattsun to really buy his story. He especially like this because when fans compare them to character they voicing in, Reiji with being goofy guy who always pulling silly pranks to mess with his friends and Ranmaru getting angry and flustered very easily even though he have a strong stage presence. It things like this that make Ranmaru/Tattsun a very easy target for Reiji/Showtaro's dumb pranks.

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT" Tattsun roar. "The issue is that they trying to take my beloved ReiRan away from me!"

"Eh!?" Maenuu and Tori-san frown. "Who is, Tattsun?"

"Broccoli!" Tattsun said. "They try to pair ReiMyu for last Quartet Night duet idol song. But Ranmaru has to be best for Reiji. They perfects together, Ranmaru and Reiji both deserves someone that will bring them most happiness. But now after duet project for season 4, Show-chan says he prefer ReiMyu all of a sudden. All because you voicing Camus to make him sounds so cool and perfect!" He pointing finger at Maenuu. "And if Reiji and Show-chan is both is in love with Camus, not only does that take away my ReiRan, but _your_ precious CamCeci too!"

"EH!?" Maenuu look in anger as well as he hear Tattsun angry threat that something bad may happen to his beloved Camus pairing. Tori-san just giggling at how childish his kouhais can be. It really is just a silly shipping war. The two acting like otaku fangirls with their pairings right now. Sometimes Tori-san is glad he like to stay out of the fandom…

Still Morikubo unnoticed in the window. He giggling to himself but also to feeling kind of bad seeing Maenuu and Tori-san cornered like this. _If I given a choice between ReiRan and ReiMyu, I'll definitely prefer Reiji with Ran-Ran. They both have a rough pasts but learns to trust and love with each other. And Rei-chan is always pulling silly prank which Ran-Ran is the target. And Rei-chan very is affectionate towards his Ran-Ran the tsundere… deep downs Ranmaru cares for and support Reiji so much. ReiRan is truly the OTP of this franchise, for Quartet Night at least. Maybe it time for stop… because of my selfish behavior it ends like this. Fufufufu… ahaha…_ Morikubo sigh at the view in front of him, he wish he didn't start this whole silly argument to take place. At the same time, it make him to happy when he realize that his sweet Tatsuhisa truly care about him.

"You know, Tattsun-chan…"

"Eh?" All three boy look up and when they see the leader of Quartet Night slowly approaching them. Maenuu and Tori-san go completely red in the face, embarrassed that Morikubo might have hear their silly little argument. Tatsuhisa looks at Showtaro angrily and point a finger. "You…!"

"Tattsun-chan! There no need to get so upset. It was just to joking." Showtaro laugh.

"Eh!?" Tatsuhisa blush even harder than Maenuu and Tori-san, to think that he completely embarrass himself in front of his crush, all because of some joke! "B-But…!"

"Daijobu, Tatsuhisa-chan!" Morikubo put arm around him. "It my fault, really… I make a silly joke just to tease you but then I let it get too far. It still very cute though, seeing you get so defensive over your little Ran-Ran ship… teehee~! And now I know how much you are really care about me…" He lean in and kiss Tatsuhisa on the cheek. "Chu~!" As he leave Tattsun just staring at him completely frozen while Maenuu and Tori-san giggling and whispering to one another.

"E-Eh… you two! D-Don't just stand there, bakas!" It no use, the two fangirling like middle school students. Mattaku… but Tattsun smile a little, he hope that kiss wasn't just another one of dumb pranks. Maybe next time they see each other, Tattsun and Morikubo can tell each other how they really feeling.


End file.
